


Phantom Of The Opera meets Les Misérables

by WilheminaChagal



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilheminaChagal/pseuds/WilheminaChagal





	Phantom Of The Opera meets Les Misérables

[ ](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/margaretpearl1971/media/_00_zps85f872aa.jpg.html)


End file.
